Lena's Summer Musing
Valentina Willow August 2025 Elation, in itself, is a mysterious emotion; and I find that to be so every time that I feel it, merely because I am not always entirely able to discern between that and euphoria. Naturally, one would assume (in much ignorance) that they are precisely the same emotion by definition because the dictionary decides it is so; but I personally choose to believe that the dictionary's written word has little grasp on the complex concepts of human emotion. Dark black ink printed bold on a flimsy, pale sheet of paper, presumes to show and lay down what is and what everything means to people or indeed a certain person. Whilst they boast and appear to be the most logical, the 'smartest' among our populace, scholars are too quick to be encaptured and enslaved by the dictionary's dictations. For me, the most foolish of men have seemed to make one book almost sentient in the world we must survive within. Not many throughout the grand Earth's numbers will appreciate this view of mine, indeed most will consider me senile and a worthy candidate to be carted off to the psychologist for paranoia. However, the word 'idiosyncratic' appears to be the best cookie cutter for my ideals. As an example, the dictionary defines the rather euphonious word (in a mental sense) as "relating to idiosyncrasy". Idiosyncrasy, the root word, it is decided means 'a mode of behaviour or way of thought peculiar to an individual.' What human being, in a delusion of authority over the beautiful common tongue, made the erroneous judgement that any way of thought is indeed peculiar. Their thoughts on the controversial subject matter may well be as peculiar to me as mine may be to him, so the entire definition of this pair of doppelganger words lean completely on a definition of 'normal.' Of course the cursed book deigns to yet again pass its ideas on the definition of normal and it is the expectation that it is universally accepted. I would hope that it is well understood by a forward-thinking and modern society (perhaps more so than that of the Muggles) that there is no true definition, no colour, and no hue of the word normal. Not drab, not greying nor monochrome - not radiant, vibrant, luminous or colourful. So, leaning on my own understanding in my conclusion - these three words go hand in hand in their illogical nature and therefore should not exist. To finish on a note - the dictionary is flaky aand superficial and it battles with the wonderful world of human nature. Those of us who disagree should never let our voices be tamed by a book that speaks no words, cracks no smiles, has no consciousness and was written entirely by others. If you would dare to argue to their face, argue with the book that was written by them - nothing will set a creator's heart on fire quicker than arguing with the concepts of others' creations. A human mind's maze changes tack at every turn of a corner, and no two are precisely the same. No man can put it together in a comprehensive sense - unlike human nature, in which it is clear we all seek to be the most important person in our foolish little world.